lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lord Gnawdwell
'''Lord Gnawdwell '''is the Skaven Clan Leader of Clan Mors, and on top of this a member of the Council of thirteen for the Under Empire. Clan Gnawdwell is the most powerful by far Skaven within Clan Mors, but when it comes to the Council of Thirteen he is one of the least powerful, and this has led to him spending very little time in Skavenblight thus of little importance to the Under Empire. Lord Gnawdwell was born a poor member of the Clan Mors, but also one with a dark mind, and the wanted abandon required to rise within the Under Empire. Lord Gnawdwell would spend nearly twenty years killing, and indimitading members nof Clan Mors until he was the real power in the Clan, and he kept being the silent power for many years until eventually he grew bored of hiding in the shadows and murdered the leaders of several smaller clan lords who were within the Clan Mors sphere of influence and would install his own lackies into positions of control over these clans. After killing these clan leaders his next goal moved towards entering the Council of Thirteen itself, and attempting to gain entry into this group he would discover for the first time that he was not the most coniving or violent one around, and this made him angry. His anger took him farther and farther away from Skavenblight and into the mountain holds of Clan Mors where he has battled against the waning strength of the Dwarves of the World Edge Mountains. Lord Gnawdwell would take control of much of the western realm of Karak Ekrund leading to a counter attack from the Dwarves of Ekrund led by Logan Bronzebeard of whom would finally meet eachother at the Battle of Draz-Grogen where the Ekrund Dwarves would crush the forces of Lord Gnawdwell and kill his favorite child alonside several other leaving the Skaven of the Ekrund region devestated, and Lord Gnawdwell forced to retreat westward. History Early History Lord Gnawdwell was born a poor member of the Clan Mors, but also one with a dark mind, and the wanted abandon required to rise within the Under Empire. Rise in Clan Mors Lord Gnawdwell would spend nearly twenty years killing, and indimitading members nof Clan Mors until he was the real power in the Clan, and he kept being the silent power for many years until eventually he grew bored of hiding in the shadows and murdered the former member who was a member of the Council of Thirteen. After killing him he rose to the council, and for the first time discovered that he was not the most coniving or violent one around, and this made him angry. War with Karak Ekrund His anger took him farther and farther away from Skavenblight and into the mountain holds of Clan Mors where he has battled against the waning strength of the Dwarves in the their hold of Karak Ekrund of the World Edge Mountains. Battle of Draz-Grogen Lord Gnawdwell would take control of much of the western realm of Karak Ekrund leading to a counter attack from the Dwarves of Ekrund led by Logan Bronzebeard of whom would finally meet eachother at the Battle of Draz-Grogen where the Ekrund Dwarves would crush the forces of Lord Gnawdwell and kill his favorite child alonside several other leaving the Skaven of the Ekrund region devestated, and Lord Gnawdwell forced to retreat westward. Relationships Category:Skaven Category:People Category:Clan Mors Category:The Under Empire